It is known in the prior art to have a substantially sealed rotatable door apparatus on a pick-up head for use with a surface cleaning vehicle, wherein the rotatable door apparatus rotates about a vertical axis. It has been found that with this type of configuration, the effective size of the debris receiving opening whereat the substantially sealed door apparatus is mounted, cannot be less than one-quarter of the width of the pick-up head, inclusive of the size of the substantially sealed rotatable door apparatus.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a full-width dustless pick-up head system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pick-up head system wherein the effective size of the debris receiving opening whereat the substantially sealed rotatable door apparatus is mounted, can be more than about one-quarter the width of the pick-up head.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pick-up head system wherein the effective size of the debris receiving opening whereat the substantially sealed door apparatus is mounted, can be the full width of the pick-up head.